As Smooth As The Skin,
by HelloOfficer07
Summary: "When she looks up, she sees it's no customer. It's competition. Which is probably a little bit worse." Just some fail-y slash with the titles from Taking Back Sunday.


It was late. Alex Russo was alone in her family's sandwich shop, closing up for the night. The bell above the door let out a soft _ding_ and Alex groaned, five minutes 'till the end of her shift and of course she gets a customer.

When she looks up, she sees it's no customer. It's competition. Which is probably a little bit worse. Her heart skips a beat when she sees Juliet, an effect the vampire has on her she's learned to ignore.

"Justin's not here," Alex starts, losing her train of thought as she watches Juliet plop ever so delicately down in a chair. Her gorgeous hair looks extra shiny and her pink shirt's just a little too low cut.

"Who said I was here for Justin?" Twirling a blonde ringlet around her pointer finger Juliet smiles up at Alex.

For the first time, like, ever Alex is completely speechless. Her mouth is dry and her hands are sweaty and Juliet, her brother's brother's girlfriend, is giving her this _look_.

"You, uh, you aren't here for Justin?" She asks stupidly. She tries to wipe her hands off on her apron but it's pretty much useless.

"He's more of a... way of getting to you." She says, devilish smile gracing her pink lips. Alex stands there, motionless, barley taking anything Juliet says in. The blonde simply gets up and grabs Alex's hand. "Maybe you could lock up and show me your bedroom," And shit, Alex can't argue with that.

She follows instructions and leads Juliet to her bedroom. She shifts her weight from foot to foot as Juliet toes off her flats. Alex is still unsure and trying to get her brain to come up with any witty comment it can when Juliet kisses her, placing both hands on Alex's hips.

Alex kisses back and Juliet's lips are soft and cool against her own. She threads her fingers though Juliet's silky hair as she feels Juliet's hands sneak up her shirt.

She gasps in surprise when Juliet's thumbs run over her nipples and parts her lips when she feels the vampire's tongue flick across her mouth.

Juliet pulls back and Alex barley suppressses the urge to whine. But then she shrugs out of her cardigan and starts pushing her skirt down her hips.

Alex follows suit, quickly charming her door to lock. Soon, Alex is shivering in just her black bra and panties and she's taking in the glorious sight in front of her.

She had always thought Juliet was pretty, beautiful even, but this is entirely different. She was pale and her wheat hair fell down on her small, perky breasts.

Juliet hooks her thumbs into the waistband of Alex's damp panties and pulls them down her legs.

She leads Alex over to the bed and waits for Alex to lie down, then she straddles her hips. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Her eyes are narrowed but her gaze is impossible to read.

"Psh," Alex waves her hand dismissively, "of course not... I'm... an old pro." Juliet raises an eyebrow. "Yes," Alex admits, quietly.

"My favorite." Juliet says. She kisses right below Alex's carotid and slips and finger into Alex, earning a started moan.

"What." Alex says breathlessly, "What do I have to do for you?"

"Just keep moaning like that," Juliet says, and she adds a second finger, thumbing Alex's clit. The dirties moan ever slips from Alex's lips followed by, "Ohmygod, _Juliet_."

She tries to keep quiet because she doesn't know if anyone else is home. Breathless strangled squeaks and sighs are all that come out, making Juliet's rhythm grow more and more erratic.

Between the feeling of flesh on flesh, Juliet's soft lips roaming her oversensitive neck and her pumping fingers, Alex could feel herself beginning to unravel.

"Juliet," She breathed, "I think I might-"

"That's fine, " Juliet says, low, and kisses her lips, "Come for me."

She does, groaning Juliet's name as the blonde follows suit.

They lie next to each other, catching their breath. Alex starts to say. "But what about-" and Juliet cuts her off with a kiss.

"Don't ask me about your parents, my parents, or any of that. At least, not yet." Alex nods and snuggles up close to Juliet, kissing her on the jaw and drifting off to sleep.

**a/n: so. i'm really very sorry. this was my first shot ever at writing femslash and it failed. big time. but hey, at least there's lots of unrealistic low-budget porn dialouge and spelling mistakes? becasue that makes it all better.**


End file.
